Silver Twlight
by champblaze
Summary: summary inside...pairings...Isane/Oc...Ichigo/Yoruichi eventually
1. Chapter 1

A/N...THIS IS MY THIRD VAMPIRE FIC...WILL FEATURE..BLOOD..SEX..MURDER...EVEN SOME SURPRISES...SIT BACK..ENJOY...AU...OOC ON SOME CHARACTERS

_THOUGHTS_

DISCLAIMER...I DONT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

A young man kneels hanging from a pillar as blood trickles down from a wound on his head, he slowly opens his steel blue eyes seeing several people. Whom until a week ago were victims in a crime. The sounds of hissing and growling caught his ears, "fuck...how was I so blind" he whispered, "Mitsuomi...you're too noble but don't worry...when she awakens...she will cure you of that problem" a voice stated. Mitsuomi looked up glaring at his former partner Ichigo Kurosaki, then to a young girl with silver hair. Her skirt and blouse were ripped with punture marks on her breasts and inner thighs. Mitsuomi struggled with the chains binding his arms, all the while a scar on his chest was throbbing, "_where did It go wrong...I can't seem to remember when things took a turn for the worst_" he thought, as the young girl stirred hissing and baring her newborn fangs.

***One Week Earlier***

Mitsuomi sat at the counter of his apartment which he shared with his fiance Isane Kotetsu. Next to his cup of Sunny D sat his 1911 Colt pistols and his detective badge. The bedroom door opened revealing Isane dressed for her job at Seireitei General, "morning...dear" she smiled, kissing his cheek. Mitsuomi nodded, "morning...today's the big day?" he asked, "yea..I start my last rotation before starting my residency" she replied. Mitsuomi chuckled, "yep and its your favorite field...pediatrics" he smiled. Isane loves children and hopes to specialize in that field. Isane grabs her keys and purse, "oh..I talked to aunt retsu...she told me...your sister won her match last week" she stated. Mitsuomi looked up from his Iphone4, "yea...cool...Soifon should've called me...Uncle Jushiro must be proud" he stated. Retsu Unohana/Ukitake is married to mitsuomi's uncle jushiro and soifon is his cousin but more like a little sister and their daughter. Retsu works at seireitei general as an Attending in the ER department. Jushiro is a stay at home dad due to his tuberculosis but he dotes on Soifon. Who is a senior in high school and captain of the basketball team and karate team. Mitsuomi downed his juice, grabbing his gun, phone and badge, "i'll walk you down" he smiled, grabbing a coat. The pair headed to the parking garage, Isane got into her white chevy Equinox and mitsuomi hopped on his custom Honda Valkryie adorned in skulls and grim reaper symbols. Isane headed to the hospital and mitsuomi headed to Seireitei 5th precinct, he is a detective with major case unit for about two years.

Mitsuomi arrived at the precinct and headed to the third floor to see his boss Sgt. Yoruichi Shihouin and his partner Ichigo Kurosaki talking to C.S.I. Renji Abarai and M.E. Rukia Kuchiki. Mitsuomi slipped into his shared office, draping his coat on the hanger and sat at his desk checking his emails. The door opens revealing Ichigo, "sup" he greets and mitsuomi nods pulling out a cigarette, "you know your fiance might not like you smoking" ichigo added. Mitsuomi smirks blowing smoke, "true..that why I only smoke here or when i'm riding" he stated, "did you finish your report from that case last week?" ichigo asked. Mitsuomi looked through his files, "yea...handed to the boss yesterday" he replied, their shift went by in relative calmness and by nightfall both were heading home. Mitsuomi speeds down an interstate when his phone beeps, "hello...kiriyu here" he stated, "partner..its ichigo..bad news...we got a double homicide near the park downtown" ichigo replies. Mitsuomi shifts onto an exit and drift into a turn getting back on the interstate heading downtown, "_great...I was almost home_" he thought.

Ichigo stared at the body in the alley as renji took pictures, the victim had strawberry blonde hair wearing a revealing black dress over her stunning figure. The rumble of mitsuomi's bike caught his attention, "what do we got?" mitsuomi asked, "Rangiku Matsumoto age 24...she's a model...she was discovered twenty minutes ago by a passerby" ichigo replied. Mitsuomi looked at rangiku's lifeless body, her dress wasn't ripped but the bottom was hiked up slightly, "was she raped?" he asked. Renji stood covering her body, "no her panties are still there..but its odd?" he replied, "how?" both ichigo and mitsuomi asked, "her skin is pale...very pale...considering she has been dead only a half hour" he stated. Mitsuomi looked around, "thought there were two?" he asked, "the other is in the park...rukia looking after her" renji replied. Ichigo and mitsuomi crossed the street to see rukia taking pictures and canvassing, "yo..midget..what ya got" ichigo asked. Rukia promptly kicked him in the shin with her boot heel, "don't mind him...who's the vic?" mitsuomi asked. Rukia sighed as ichigo hopped on one foot cursing, "her name is Momo Hinamori...21...teachers aide...she was found by a jogger...just like other no clear sign of rape but she was sexually excited...not to mention..she is as white as a sheet" rukia explained. Mitsuomi lit a cigarette, "so in other words..both were turned on then died?" he asked, "I guess...we'll know more when get em back to the morgue" she stated.

Mitsuomi decided to head upstairs to the photo shoot to nail down rangiku's last moments, he arrived on the roof to see a man with neck length purple hair with feathers in it. Mitsuomi cleared his throat catching the man attention, "excuse...i'm Detective Kiriyu...i need to ask you some questions...Mr?" he asked, "Yumichika...and what about..you're ruining my beautiful display" yumi replied, "do you know rangiku matsumoto?" mitsuomi asked. Yumichika's eyes lit up, "yes...a rare beauty...she left about half a hour ago...why?" he stated, "she was found dead about twenty minutes ago...in the alley next to this building" mitsuomi replies. Yumichika and several others gasped, "dead..my god" he whispered, "Sir...did she say where she was going or has anyone been snooping around?" mitsuomi asked, "No...she mentioned hitting the club" yumi replied. Mitsuomi handed him his card, "here..if you remember anything..call me" he stated, heading to the elevator. Mitsuomi left the building to see ichigo waiting, "the boss called...time get our marching orders" he stated, "alrite...i'll catch up need to call Isane" mitsuomi replied. Mitsuomi sat on his bike as ichigo hopped in his charger and dialed her number, "_wonder is she's home_" he thought. The line connected, "hey..let me guess...gonna be home late" she stated, "yea...i'll wake you when I get home" he replied, "alrite..oh..guess what Kiyone is coming visit" isane stated. Mitsuomi smiled slightly, "cool..alrite..see at home..love you" he stated, "love you too" isane replied, hanging up. Mitsuomi kick started his bike and roared into the moon filled night.

***Seiretei 5th Precinct***

The elevator dinged on the third floor with mitsuomi followed by ichigo heading to yoruichi's office. Mitsuomi knocked twice, "come in" a voice stated, the door opened revealing yoruichi at her desk in a black suit, "two murders...geez...any leads so far?" she asked. Ichigo and mitsuomi looked at each other, "no...the one who found rangiku was a homeless guy...he spilt after making the call" mitsuomi explained, "the jogger who found hinamori saw nothing either but did provide finger prints and a dna sample" ichigo added. Yoruichi smirked from her seat, "good work..my puppies" she grinned, mitsuomi and ichigo clicked their heels barking. Yoruichi was a brillant cop and her men were some of the best dectectives in the city, "alrite...tommorrow...hit the streets...talk to their friends...chase every lead...Do You Get Me" she ordered, "We Get you Ma'am" both stated.

Mitsuomi arrived home at around 2am, "_i said..i'd wake her but..its really late_" he thought. Mitsuomi undressed slipping into some shorts and a tank top, he slips into the room quietly and lastly the bed. Isane was curled up sound asleep as mitsuomi kisses her cheek but doesn't wake, "stay away kamaboko" she mumbles, "_man those dreams are weird_" he thought, turning over falling asleep. The next day mitsuomi heads to the high school to talk with some of hinamoi's coworkers but realizes which school when he arrives, "_great...this is Soifon's school_" he thought. Mitsuomi walks the school halls seeing several students, quite a few were crying, "_must be her students_" he thought, knocking on the office door, "come in" a voice states. Mitsuomi opens the door seeing the principal, they talked for several minutes but provided no useful infomation. Mitsuomi left the school to see several students admiring his bike but one was seating on it. She had short black hair in front but two long braids in back wrapped in white. Mitsuomi smirked clearing his throat, "excuse me" he uttered, flashing his badge. The students stiffened running off but the girl on the bike smirked, "hey...bro" she stated. The girl got off the bike hugging mitsuomi, "hey soifon...you outta class?" he asked, "yea...had a half day...since you're here..its about Ms Hinamori's death?" she asked. Mitsuomi sat on his bike, "yep...hey you want a ride?" he asked, soifon smirked and hopped on. Soifon wrapped her arms around his waist as he shifted through traffic, they arrived a later at a japanese styled home. Mitsuomi and Soifon walked through the courtyard to see a man with long white hair blowing in the wind, "mitsuomi...soifon" he greeted, "hey dad" soifon smiled, "hey uncle jushiro" mitsuomi greeted. Soifon went inside as mitsuomi and jushiro talked, "what brings you here?" jushiro asked, "I was at soifon's school for a case..and decided to come visit" mitsuomi replied. Jushiro tapped mitsuomi's shoulder, "you're a good cop...you'll solve it" he stated, "oh..you wanna stay for lunch" he added, "sure" mitsuomi replied. Mitsuomi walked through the house bringing back old memories and saw a picture in the hall, it showed a young woman with long black hair holding a baby and a young man with darkish blonde hair next to her, "they were so happy...yuki wanted to a mother and shishio was proud to be a dad" jushiro stated, walking up. Mitsuomi wiped away a tear, "i barely remember them..." he whispered, "they loved you very much...it was a tradgey...my sister dying in childbirth and shishio killed in action overseas" jushiro stated, sadly. Soifon came into the hall, "lunch is ready" she stated, mitsuomi and jushiro sat at the table eating. Mitsuomi's phone rang with a Ak47 ringtone, "what is it renji?" he asked, "I'm done with the autopsies...both women were drained of blood nearly six pints" he stated, "how is that possible..there was none at the scene" mitsuomi stated, "I don't know but it true...maybe its a vampire" renji stated. Mitsuomi pinched the bridge of his nose, "don't start...just keep checking..bye" he stated, hanging up. Soifon and Jushiro looked at him curious, "its nothing...overactive imagination" he stated, jushiro nodded but soifon started laughing.

Mitsuomi continued chasing leads till sunset arriving back at the precinct around six, he arrived at the third floor to hear yelling, "how could this happen!" one voice shouted. Mitsuomi saw ichigo standing outside, "I don't know ma'am but they are gone" another voice stated, "How...dead bodies don't just Vanish" mitsuomi recognized as yoruichi. Ichigo stood smirking, "what happened?" mitsuomi asked, "The bodies of rangiku matsumoto and momo hinamori vanished from the locked morgue" ichigo replied. Mitsuomi gasped, "how...they were there this morning" he stated but ichigo shrugged his shoulders. Renji appeared panting, "i got the tape from the morgue" he stated knocking, "come in!" yoruichi yelled. The trio head inside to se rukia siting in a chair and yoruichi at her desk clearly angry, "any leads?" she asked, "none...nothing out the oridnary" mitsuomi stated, "ma'am..i got the tape" renji stated. Yoruichi nodded as renji placed the disk in the computer and brought it on a bigger screen, the video showed the bodies and the staff entering and exiting but as they faster forward, "whats that?" ichigo asked. The video showed a fog appearing in the room, it fogged up the room and when it dissipated the bodies were gone, "so how do two bodies vanish from a place full of cops and a locked room?" mitsuomi asked. The others shrugged, "maybe..they turned to mist and escaped" renji stated but mitsuomi cooped him in the head, "be serious...vampires don't exist" mitsuomi retorted. Renji rubbed his head, "well its possible..this matches a case from forty years ago...several women found dead...just like them...they dubbed it the vampire murders...no suspect was found...and the murders stopped" renji explained. Yoruichi smirked, "renji...vampires are things of movies...books and crazed people..renji...rukia...focus on finding the bodies...mitsuomi...ichigo focus on the leads" she ordered. The foursome nodded and went to work, rukia and renji combed the morgue, while mitsuomi and ichigo hit the streets.

**(song playing...throat full of glass..combichrist)**

Mitsuomi pulled up at a gas station, he walked to the back of the store grabbing a coke as he left, the sound of an engine caught his attention. Mitsuomi looks to see a dark skinned woman in all leather slipping a white helmet of her chin length black hair, "_that a Ducati..PS1000LE_" he thought, as she pulled onto the street popping a wheelie as she left. Mitsuomi sat on his bike drinking his coke, when his phone rang, "kiriyu" he anwsered, "we got another one...its near that club on the eastside" ichigo stated, "alrite on my way" mitsuomi replied, throwing the coke in the trash. Mitsuomi arrived at the scene twenty minutes later, "over here!" shouted rukia. Rukia led him to the side alley to a body sprawled out, she had magenta hair in twintails with a black dress and thigh high boots, "who is she?" mitsuomi asked. Rukia looked up then to the body, "Riruka Dokugamine...21...she's a dancer at this club...same M.O. as before...puncture marks on her neck" she explained. Mitsuomi looked around, "_the music is thumping even out here...so I doubt anyone heard anything_" he thought, "witnesses?" he asked, "Unis are asking but no viable leads yet" rukia replied. Mitsuomi left the alley seeing people gawking but what caught his eye was a woman with strawberry blonde hair, "_I've seen her before_" he thought, trying to get closer but the woman melted into the crowd. Mitsuomi looked around but didn't see her, "_must be losing it_" he thought, he headed back to the precinct turning in his finding. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi arrived at his apartment around midnight, he opened the door to find the shower running, "_hmm..maybe..i should join her_" he thought, slipping off his shirt. Mitsuomi opened the bathroom door to see a stark naked girl getting out of the shower. The girl screamed causing him to stagger back and fall, "Kiyone!" he stated, shockingly. The girl grabbed a towel covering herself, "geez...get out pervert" she hissed, mitsuomi ran out going into the living room. Kiyone exited the bathroom a few minutes later, "don't you knock?" she scolded, "its my house..besides...thought you were Isane" he replied. Kiyone had smirk creep onto her face, "ohh...so you wanted to see my sister naked" she smiled. Mitsuomi started to blush, "no..but we are getting married..its not uncommon to see each other like that" he stated. Kiyone smacked his shoulder, "i'm just messing...you gave my sister confindence...for that its worth it I'll be glad to call you my brother" she smiled. Mitsuomi smiled back, "say..how did you and sis meet?" she asked, "well..it was about four years ago..I was still a beat cop...this gang member named Kujo Ginjo opened fired on some cops at a warehouse...me and my partner at the time got call...when we arrived they had ginjo cornered on the second floor...we went up but ginjo had a mac 10...I was hit twice in the chest and once in the leg but my partner wasn't so lucky..being struck in the back...he ended up paralyzed...despite being shot i managed to cuff and subdue ginjo...We were taking to seireitei general and the first to help me was Isane...she was working extra shifts as nurse...for me it was love...even those she was shy...we hit off...to me our love is pure...and can't be broken" he explained. Kiyone smiled giving him a hug, "then...it won't...oh that scar?" she smiled, "i got when i was kid..my uncle says it was from falling outta of a tree...but i don't remember" he explained.

Mitsuomi yawned heading to his room, Kiyone shifted on the sofa, "tired already?' she asked, "yea..this case is time consuming...plus its making me see things" he stated, "seeing things?" she asked. Mitsuomi stopped at the counter, "yea...this case started yesterday...double homicide...then tonite a third..but when i was leaving the scene I saw someone" he stated but phone went off, "hello" he anwsered. Kiyone watched mitsuomi's demeanor turn sour, "right on my way" he stated, "another one?" she asked. Mitsuomi sighed deeply, "yea..tell Isane not to wait up" he said, leaving. Mitsuomi sped down the highway nearing the tunnel, when he suddenly spots a figure in front him. Mitsuomi swerves to miss but is the bike skids knocking him off, the bike slids into the tunnel exploding. Mitsuomi groans on the ground, his helmet cracked turning on his side to see the figure near him, it was a young woman with her black hair blowing in the night wind, "_Hina..._" he thought, passing out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N...CH 1 IS IN THE BOOKS...CLIFFHANGER...FOUR MURDERS NO SUSPECTS AND TWO BODIES MISSING...FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER AS THE CASE BECOMES PERSONAL FOR MITSUOMI AND FRIENDSHIPS ARE TESTED...**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...CHAPTER 2 IS IS HERE...WARNING THERE ARE LEMONS AHEAD..READ REVIEW AND ENJOY...ALSO..I'D LIKE TO THANK...6BLACK KEY WINGS9 AND MEXICAN NINJA1996 FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT...THANK YOU

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S**

_Thoughts_

**Recap...Mitsuomi groans on the ground, his helmet cracked turning on his side to see the figure near him, it was a young woman with her black hair blowing in the night wind, "**_**Hina...**_**" he thought, passing out.**

* * *

**Ch2**

A passing motorist sees the accident dialing 911 and he rushes over careful not to move mitsuomi, "sir are you ok?" he asks. Mitsuomi slowly stirred groaning, "what happened?" he mumbled, "you were in an accident...i called 911" the driver replies. The motorist helped mitsuomi to the curve as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics did their evaluation and loaded him into the ambulance. Mitsuomi was told he had a sprained right wrist and minor gash on his forehead and some scrapes from sliding on the road. Retsu Ukitake was walking through the ER on her rounds when the call came in of an accident, "prepare a trauma room 1" she stated. A few nurses got ready as the doors opened revealing mitsuomi sitting on the gurney, "what happened?" retsu asked, concerned. Mitsuomi sighed wincing, "fell off my bike...must be lack of sleep" he stated, avoiding her gaze. Retsu smiled and her eyes narrowed, "I see...well thank goodness..you were wearing your helmet" she stated, mitsuomi slightly shivered. Retsu did her examination, "no concussion but..you may be limping slightly with that scrape on your left leg" she stated, applying stitches to his forehead. The elevator dinged and Isane rushed out, making it to trauma room one finding retsu stitching mitsuomi, "_thank god_" she thought. Mitsuomi looked seeing Isane in green scurbs, "hey..hon" he greeted, "hello...Isane...he's alrite" retsu stated. Isane walked over thumping his head, "don't scare me like that" she scolded, "sorry" he whined, as she hugged him. Retsu left them to talk, "thanks aunt retsu" mitsuomi smiled, "anytime...i'll call Sgt. Shihouin and let her know" she stated, leaving.

Isane helped him off the table taking him to the doctor's lounge, "what happened...you never fall?" she asked, "swerved to miss something and my bike skidded" he explained, "my shift is almost over...i'll take you home" she stated, kissing his forehead. Mitsuomi sat in the lounge with his left leg on chair, when the door opened revealing yoruichi and ichigo, "you ok?" she asked, "yea...minor bumps and bruises...what about the call?" he asked. Ichigo sighed sadly, "well..this makes four...Jackie Tristan...26...same as the three" he stated, handing mitsuomi a picture of tristan. Mitsuomi gasped slightly, "I know her...I saw her at a gas station...she left on a PS1000LE...heading uptown" he stated, "she was found uptown...musta been after you saw her...mitsuomi take tommorrow off...rest up" yoruichi stated. Isane came in as they were leaving, "hello Isane" ichigo greeted, yoruichi nodded smiling. Mitsuomi and Isane arrived home about three am and immediately went to bed. The next day Isane left mitsuomi on the couch playing Modern Warfare 3 on his PS3, despite a sprained wrist. Kiyone decided to go sight seeing and take a tour of Seireitei General. Mitsuomi was hopping to the fridge to grab a beer when the door bell rang. Mitsuomi opened the door to see renji, "whats up?" he asked, "I wanted to talk to you about the case and your accident" renji stated. Mitsuomi sat on the sofa and Renji on the love seat, "alrite...spill" mitsuomi stated, "ok...I did some digging on that case forty years ago...its similar...the victims had punture marks" renji explained. Mitsuomi sighed sipping his beer, "its not vampires...get real...its just some sicko trying to fake it" he stated. Renji huffed, "Then...explain the blood loss...and the missing bodies?" he asked. Mitsuomi shifted on the sofa, "i don't know...but to pass it off as vampires is dumb...you wanna say a vampire killed rangiku and momo...then they turned into vampires and escaped" he stated, "its possible...you got a theory?" reni asked. Mitsuomi got up and grabbed another beer, "don't have one" he stated, "then what about your accident?" renji asked. Mitsuomi turned quick wincing, "what about it?" he replied, "you never crash...you've beening riding since you were sixteen...did you see something? renji asked.

Mitsuomi sat back down propping up his left leg, "I don't know what i saw...when i was the dokugamine scene...i thought saw someone who looked like rangiku and my accident...i thought someone was in the road who looked like momo" he explained. Renji inched closer to the sofa, "you sure...then it maybe true" he stated, "its not...i haven't been sleeping...and I crashed thats all" mitsuomi stated. Renji leaned back, "I have a theory...will listen you to it?" he asked, "alrite" mitsuomi replied. Renji cleared his throat, "alrite...reading the case file from forty years ago...the lead detective shinji hirako...deduced that the killer...was a vampire" he stated but mitsuomi rolled his eyes. Renji continued to explain, "the total number of victims were three...all women...found dead drained of blood...one suspect confessed...claiming to be the vampire" he stated. Mitsuomi nearly spat his beer, "wait..you said that was no suspect" he stated. Renji pulled an old file from his coat, "he confessed but the next day he was dead...hanging himself...it was found he was crazy...after that the killings stopped...so its possibly a copycat or a geniune vampire" he added. Mitsuomi sighed, "Ok...so lets say for arguments sake...vampires exist...how did momo and rangiku escape...the disk showed mist around sunset but none outside the door" he stated, "maybe they had help?" renji asked, "then who?" mitsuomi questioned but niether had an anwser.

Two figures walked down a long stairwell, one man and the other a woman, both carrying a person on their shoulder. The pair reached a door, "they're awake already" one stated, pushing open the door. The sounds of sex filled the room and they followed the sounds to a large bed to find two girls having sex, "girls..we have guests" one stated. The girls stopped their play giggling, "are they food for us mistress?" the strawberry blonde asked, "no rangiku...they are your new sisters" the mistress stated. Rangiku started to pout but the smaller girl climbed into her lap, "its ok rangiku..mistress will let us feed again soon" she stated, "I know momo but...I'm hungry" rangiku whined. The figures placed the two people on the bed, one was dressed in leather with chin length hair and the other had magenta hair, both their eyes suddenly shot open. The two let out hunger filled hisses causing the others to giggling, "welcome to my coven...Jackie and Riruka" the mistress smiled. Both girls immediately were undressed by rangiku and momo and started a four way orgy. Both moaned and hissed in ecstasy as momo and rangiku ate them out lapping up their jucies. The two figures grinned leaving them to their fun, "so what now mistress?" the man asked, "we don't need to rush...we can take our time" the mistress stated. The man stopped on the stairs, "I heard...momo saw Mitsuomi...maybe he will get close" he stated, "no worries my puppy...I have plan to keep mitsuomi off our trail" she smirked, taking his hand leading to another room.

Mitsuomi limped out the shower plopping on the sofa, when the door opened revealing Isane, "where's kiyone?" she asked. Mitsuomi shifted on the sofa, "she called..saying she would be home later...going see a movie...So we have some alone time" he stated, smirking. Isane started to blush, "let me take a shower and change...i'm filthy" she stated, going into the bedroom. Mitsuomi rub his hands together, "_turkey time...gooble gooble_" he thought, the shower stopped a few minutes later and Isane headed to the bedroom in a white robe, "alrite i'm ready!" she shouted, a few minutes later. Mitsuomi nearly jumped over the sofa, he opened the door to find Isane sitting on the bed wearing blue thigh high socks and blue panties and white and blue trim t-shirt. Mitsuomi smiled wide as he crawled on the bed, "if kiyone comes home..we are stopping...even if you're not finished" she stated. Mitsuomi nodded caressing cheek as they started kissing. Isane pulled off his shirt as he started kissing her neck and shoulder. Mitsuomi straddled her as she pulled off her shirt covering her breasts, "no time to be shy" he smirked, taking her hands off. Mitsuomi kissed her left nipple as he pinched the other, eliciting a moan from her as he kissed his way down her body.

Mitsuomi reached her panties and slowly pulled them off revealing a shaved snatch, he kissed her inner thigh till he ran his tongue over her snatch. Isane gripped the sheets as he started licking her pussy and rubbing her clit, "mmm...more" she moaned, as he introduced a finger. Isane's moans picked up in pitch as he fingered her now with two fingers, mitsuomi lapped up the juices as they flowed. Isane arched her back wailing as she came, mitsuomi grinned pulling off his shorts, climbing on his back further in the bed. Isane climbed on top slowly descending on his ten inch member, "go slow honey...don't wanna finish quick" he smirked, as she moved her hips. Isane and Mitsuomi locked hands as she rode him, her moans filling the room, "mmm...faster" she moaned. Mitsuomi sat up grabbing her butt as he pumped faster. Isane wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his shoulder. Mitsuomi groaned shooting his load inside her as she wailed, collasping on his chest. The phone suddenly rang jarring them from their cuddling, "hello" isane anwsered, "alirite..on my way" she stated. Isane grabs his shirt slipping it on, "sorry...one of my patients went into labor" she stated, hurrying to the bathroom. Mitsuomi sighed grabbing his shorts, Isane emerged wearing a white blouse and black skirt, "be home soon" she stated, kissing him. Mitsuomi grabbed her waist, "go get em..Dr Kotestu" he smiled, "soon it will be Dr Kiriyu" she smiled, leaving.

Mitsuomi was in the living room doing pushups and listening to music, when his phone rang but he ignored it. The phone rang again, "_geez_" he thought, "kiriyu...here" he anwsered, "mitsuomi...its ichigo...man you need to come to the westside a couple blocks from the movie theater...hurry" ichigo stated. Mitsuomi grabs some jeans and a muscle shirt, heading to the parking garage. Mitsuomi pulled a bike cover revealing a red Ducati 999, he hopped on and hit a wheelie as he hit the highway. Mitsuomi arrived at the site about twenty minutes later finding several cop cars and Ichigo's charger. Mitsuomi walked under the tape to a few sad looks from some of the cops, he saw ichigo crouched by a body and renji taking pictures, "_great another one_" he thought. Ichigo turned to see mitsuomi and blocked his path, "mitsuomi...i'm sorry" he stated. Mitsuomi looked confused, "sorry about what?" he asked. Mitsuomi looked to see a girl with short blond hair and his eyes widen, "kiyone?" he whispered. Mitsuomi staggered back, "no..no..no...this is not happening" he whispered, pacing. Renji came up to console him but mitsuomi pushed him away, "mitsuomi..i'm sorry" he stated, "Shut up..just shut up!..don't say a fucking word" mitsuomi shouted. Ichigo tried to stop mitsuomi but he shrugged him off, "come man..renji didn't say anything" ichigo stated. Renji started tried talk again, "You really need to shut the fuck up...don't say it" mitsuomi hissed, pushing his way to his bike.

Mitsuomi burned out speeding off to seireitei general, "_now..I gotta break her heart_" he thought, passing cars. Mitsuomi walked through the hospital heading upstairs to the Nicu, the elevator doors opened and he saw Isane talking to a young couple. Isane glanced over see him with a distraught look on his face, she finished talking to the couple and approached him. Mitsomi led her to an empty room, several people suddenly heard screaming and shouting. Isane rushed out the room sobbing with mitsuomi following behind her, "Isane stop!" he shouted, as she opened the door to the roof. Isane marched to the edge of the roof with tears flowing down her cheek, "kiyone...kiyone" she mumbled, into her hands. Mitsuomi grabs her from behind, "honey...i'm so sorry...words can't express it" he whispered. Isane struggled in his arms, "leave me alone!...my sister is dead...the only family I have" she cried, "and me...what about me" he whispers. Isane turned to him with her eyes flickering, "baby..I promise you..I will find her killer and bring them to justice" he stated, as she hugged him. Mitsuomi picked up her up bridal style and carried downstairs to her car. Retsu came up behind them concerned, "what happened?" she asked, "kiyone was killed tonite" he states. Retsu gasps sharply covering her mouth. Isane started to cry again as retsu embraced her, "mitsuomi..i'll get my purse and take her home...i'll call jushiro and soifon and have them meet us at your apartment" retsu states. Mitsuomi nods hopping on his bike, "i'll head to the precicnt and check things out" he stated, pulling off.

Two figures stood across from the hospital atop a building as mitsuomi sped off, "I see your plan mistress but...how will this keep him off our trail...this will only push him more?" the man asked. The mistress smirked, "my puppy...little mitsuomi has quite the temper...you see when he was fifteen...he nearly beat someone to death...this may force him to quit the case but this is only the beginning" she smirked, as the two vanished. Mitsuomi arrived at the precinct heading directly to the morgue, the look on his face showed he was seething. Renji was deep in thought when mitsuomi pushed open the door, "any evidence?" he asked, "none...same as before..no fingerprints or dna..mitsuomi.." renji said but mitsuomi raised his hand. Mitsuomi grabbed a table but snapped throwing a few trays, "stop..this is not helping...you're letting whoever is doing this...get to you" renji stated. Mitsuomi sighed sitting on a stool, "what are you babbling about?" he asked, "you're angry..maybe whover did this is counting on your anger to get you kicked off the case" renji stated. Mitsuomi ran his fingers through his hair, "they're not...its true...i've got a temper...but it won't stop me...you know it was a long time ago...this guy..I was in high school with was messing with my sister soifon...he tried to hurt her...she was only a kid...I just snapped..It took five guys to stop me..." he explained. Renji looked shocked, "I had no idea" he stated, "mark my words..renji...I'm going find whoever is responsible for this...I will Fucking Destroy Them..It will be my Mission in Life" mitsuomi stated. The door opened with ichigo and yoruichi entering, "mitsuomi..you have my condolences...same to Isane" she stated, "same here" ichigo added. The four sat going over the lack of evidence for nearly an hour, when mitsuomi left heading home.

Mitsuomi turned the key in his door seeing his family waiting, soifon ran up hugging him followed by jushiro and retsu. Mitsuomi sat on sofa sighing, "how is she?" he asked, "she's sleeping...mitsuomi are there any leads?" retsu replied. Mitsuomi shook his head, "no..this case is so baffling...no witnesses and no evidence" he stated. Mitsuomi got up checking on Isane who was sound asleep in their room, "_I'm so sorry_" he thought. Mitsuomi returned to the living room seeing both retsu and soifon gone, "where are they?" he asked, "went to bed" jushiro replied. Mitsuomi sat next to his uncle in silence, "you should go to bed uncle jyu.." he stated, "i will..but don't become obsessed with this case because of kiyone...step back and look from the begining...alirite" jushiro stated, heading to bed. Mitsuomi went into the bedroom grabbing his case files and to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of Absolut and a pack of menthols. Mitsuomi lit one and took a swig of vodka, he poured through the files from the beginning, "_alrite..the first was rangiku..killed in an alley near the downtown park and momo in the park...the next night both vanish from the morgue...then riruka and jackie are killed_" he thought. Mitsuomi leaned back blowing smoke, "wait...their bodies" he whispers, grabbing his phone. Mitsuomi dialed the precicnt and was transfered to the morgue, "kuchiki here" a voice stated, "rukia its me...are the bodies of riruka dogugamine and jackie tristan still there?" he asked. Rukia shifted the phone, "No...someone on the day crew had them accidently sent for cremation...Sgt. Shihouin was livid" she stated. Mitsuomi sighed, "alrite thanks rukia" he states, "sure...oh..sorry about Isane's sister" she stated, hanging up. Mitsuomi took another swig, "_now all four are missing...whoever is doing this is smart..but they gotta make a mistake sometime_" he thought. Mitsuomi yawned and stretched across the sofa falling asleep as his phone beeped 4am.

Isane awoke to the sun on her tear stained face, she turned on the Tv seeing a news coming on, "our top story this morning...is the daring attack on Medical Examiner Rukia Kuchiki...Sister of District Attorney Byakuya Kuchiki" the reporter stated. Isane gasped heading out the room to find mitsuomi fully dressed in a suit, "I heard" she whispered, "yea..the boss called...how hell is this happening...I gotta jet...i'll take your car" he stated, heading out. Isane kissed him bye as he left and went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Retsu entered smelling the coffee, "morning..dear how are you?" she asked. Isane hugged retsu "dealing but...kiyone wouldn't want me to wallow" she replied. The two continued to talk like mother and daugther as soifon and jushiro got up, "i'll fix breakfast..just relax" soifon stated. The four sat down to a home cooked breakfast of eggs, sausage, biscuits and pancakes, "lets eat" soifon crowed, causing Isane to giggle. Soifon started to scowl, "sorry..but you sounded like mitsuomi when he eats" isane stated, "it is true..dear...just like him" retsu added. Soifon started to laugh, "really...do you think so dad?' she asked, "of course not..you and mitsuomi are one of a kind" he smiled, rubbing her hair.

Mitsuomi arrived at the precinct to hordes of reporters and cops, "_seems everybody got called_" he thought, heading to yoruichi's office. Mitsuomi opened te door to find a man with black hair and an expensive suit, "i will get to the bottom of this shihouin" he stated, "go ahead" she smirked. The man turned on his heels passing mitsuomi with a disdainful look, "D.A. Kuchiki" he greeted but byakuya ignored him. Mitsuomi sat in a chair as yoruichi smirked, "what happened?" he asked, "rukia was attacked in the morgue...she nearly died...her throat was nearly ripped out" she replies. Ichigo and Renji entered next both with distraught looks, "any change?" mitsuomi asked, "she's dead...rukia's dead" renji stated, crying. Mitsuomi gasped shocked, "no way...what the fuck is going on" he hissed, "some has dared to attack us at our home...ichigo..mitsuomi hunt them down" yoruichi stated. Mitsuomi and Ichigo nodded leaving, renji followed but he thought he saw a smile on yoruichi face as they left. Byakuya Kuchiki retuned to his mansion, he waved his hand as several servants bowed. He entered a private room and saw a small person lying in a bed with neck heavily bandaged, "how is she?" he asked the doctor. The doctor looked up, "she will live but...sir are sure you wish to have her seen as dead?" he asked, "Just follow my orders" byakuya stated and the doctor nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N...CH TWO DONE...NEXT CHAPTER..THINGS GO FROM BAD TO WORSE...ALSO..WHY HAS BYAKUYA FAKED RUKIA'S DEATH...STAY TUNED...**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N..CH3 IS LIVE

DISCALIMER...I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

_THOUGHTS_

* * *

CH3

**(Song playing...Billy walks...death sentence soundtrack)**

Mitsuomi stands outside the church dressed in all black, "_so much death_" he thought, taking a drag. Mitsuomi walks back in taking his seat next Isane. Who was staring blankly at the kiyone's coffin, "let it out...honey" he whispers. Retsu hugs Isane as the minister does the eulogy as he concludes allowing the family one last look. Mitsuomi helps Isane to her feet but she faints seeing kiyone in the coffin. Jushiro helps her to the back of the church as the pallbearers wheel the coffin out. Retsu and Soifon take Isane to the limo followed by jushiro, mitsuomi talks to his fellow cops who attended. The ride to the cemertery was quiet, "I can't believe...i'm burying my sister" isane whispers. Mitsuomi wraps an arm around her, "I know..its like horrible nightmare" he states. The family arrives to the graveyard as the pallbearers bring the coffin to the grave, the rain starts to fall as the casket is lowered, "we render Kiyone to the earth...ashes to ashes...dust to dust" the minister declares. Mitsuomi stands over the grave soaking wet as Isane and the others get into the limo, "I promise to avenge you" he states. Isane watches him walk to car with a look of dead seriousness on his face, "_he's so focused_" she thought (**song ends**)

The next day mitsuomi arrives as rukia's funeral dressed in his formal police uniform, "the heavens weep yet again" he whispers. Mitsuomi finds renji and the others waiting and they took their seats, the service was short with a closed casket. Rukia was given a 21 gun salute as the skies wept, mitsuomi watched byakuya's demeanor and the demeanor of his wife, "_cold as ice but his wife is sobbing...maybe he is unfeeling_" he thought. Mitsuomi and the others meet at a bar after the service, they took over one section of the bar for themselves, "Here's to rukia...an all around good person" mitsuomi stated, raising his glass. The others stood rasisng their glasses, "Cheers" they resounded, yoruichi left after a few drinks and ichigo soon after. Mitsuomi and renji sat drowning their sorrows in drink after drink, "how could this happen?" renji sniffled, "dunno" mitsuomi responded. Mitsuomi eventally drove renji home and took him inside his apartment, "this case..is driving us up the wall" renji states, sitting on his sofa. Mitsuomi nods sitting on in a recliner, "mitsuomi..i think you should go see shinji hirako..he can help" renji states, "why..he's pulling your leg...but if gets you off my back..i'll go see him" mitsuomi states. Renji gives mitsuomi the address and decides to go later that afternoon. Mitsuomi arrives home find it empty apartment with a note on the table, "went back to work...I can't wallow in pity..my patients need me..love Isane..." it reads. Mitsuomi undressed and decided to catch a nap but ended up sleeping several hours.

Mitsuomi turned over looking at his phone which showed seven pm, he got up getting dressed in jeans and a motorcycle jacket. Mitsuomi got on his bike heading to shinji's address which was a retirement home, he stood at the desk looking around. An orderly approached and mitsuomi showed his badge, "um..i'm here to speak with shinji hirako" he stated. The orderly lead him to a room where an old man sat staring out the window, "mr hirako..you have a guest" the orderly stated. The man turned his wheelchair, he had short blond hair and a smirk, "figured you come" he chuckled. Mitsuomi pulled up chair sitting on it backwards, "i've got questions...and renji said you can help" he states, "yea..you wanna know about the vampires" shinji remarks. Mitsuomi sighs, "you too huh?" he states, "they're real..your case matches mine from forty years ago...all the victims drained of blood but none at the scene...right?" shinji explains. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette, "you believe in them?" he asks. Shinji shifts in his chair "i was skeptical at first...the first victim was hiyori sarugaki...a student...the second was mashiro kuna...and the last was lisa yadomura..a teacher by day and a dancer by night...all three died the same way...the day lisa was buried a guy named love aikawa walked into the precinct covered in blood swearing he was a vampire and confessed" he explained. Shinji wheeled over grabbing a file outta a drawer, "the next day he hung himself but during the autospy...they found blood in his stomach that was same blood type...the brass called the case closed..i tried to push it but was stopped" he states. Mitsuomi reads the file, "then case closed..then how do vampires play into this..the guy confessed" he states. Shinji wheels to the window, "the night after..aikawa died..i went to lisa yadomaru's grave and saw a guy dressed in black waiting by the grave...all a sudden..someone or something crawled out from the grave...she looked like lisa but different..pale skin..pointed ears and fangs...the guy pulled a pistol firing two shots..lisa went down..i went for my gun but lisa stood like nothing...hissing and lunged at the man...he kicked her off and pulled out a revolver shooting her in the head...when the shot hit...she turned to ash" shinji explained.

Mitsuomi rolled his eyes, "you're crazy old man" he sighs, "don't doubt me kid...its true...I drew on the guy as he looked me over...he said no one would believe me...he explained that he was a vampire hunter" shinji states. Mitsuomi snorts, "really..a hunter like van helsing or something...maybe like buffy" mitsuomi chuckled. Shinji turned to him, "laugh all you want but you need to find those bodies..i heard your soon to be sister in law was a victim...is she buried?...if so..you need to dig her up and kill her again..or she'll become a vampire she bitch" he states. Mitsuomi blows smoke seething, "I knew coming here was mistake...you filled renji's head with this bullshit...i'll find the killer..but desecrating a grave is crazy" he said, standing. Mitsuomi left but stopped seeing a picture, "you knew my boss's mom?" he asked, "mom...who?" shinji replies. Mitsuomi shows him the picture, "this woman looks like my boss yoruichi shihouin" he says, "thats impossible kid..thats my partner..yoru shiho...she had no kids" shinji states. Mitsuomi looks the picture over again, "i'm telling you..the hair's shorter but looks similar...you're going senile" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi drops the picture on the dresser as he leaves, "i'm telling you kid...yoru shiho was my partner!" shinji shouts but mitsuomi ignores him.

Renji sits at his laptop checking emails when his phone rings, "hey..you talked to him" he anwsers, "yea..he's crazy...he said vampires were to blame but a hunter stopped em" mitsuomi states. Renji goes to his sofa, "you don't believe him?" he asks, "no...he told me to dig up kiyone's grave...and get this...he said yoruichi was his partner" mitsuomi anwsers. Renji leans back, "how..yoruichi..is like 28 or 29 maybe but not pushing 80...maybe you're right...i'll do some digging to be sure" he says, "alrite..later" mitsuomi replies. Renji goes to laptop looking up police records, "_yoruichi..shihouin..graduated top of her class...forty years a cop name yoru shiho vanished...close but not the same_" he thought. A knock at the door caught his attention, he went to anwser it and found yoruichi, "hey renji" she smirked. Renji gulped see the tight black dress she had on, "why are you here?" he asked, hiding a blush. Yoruichi giggled, "was out for a bite and wanted to see you wanted to go out" she states, "dunno..got an early shift" he says, "care to invite me in?" she asks. Renji stops turning, "uh..sure..come in" he states, yoruichi grins closing the door. Yoruichi strolled through his apartment, "have you talked to mitsuomi...since earlier?" she asks, "yea..he went to see the dectective from the case forty years ago and get this...he said you were his partner" he says, joking at the end. Yoruichi starts to laugh, "that shinji...what a moron" she stated, "yea...wait..i never told you his name" he stated. Renji looked at the picture of yoru shiho then to yoruichi, he did a double take gasping, "no way" he whispers, "figured it out" she smirked. Renji tried to grab his gun but yoruichi grabbed his wrist, "boss..can't be" he says, struggling to get free. Yoruichi smiles wide showing her fangs, "you learn fast...renji..i'll make you feel so good" she smirks. Renji continues to struggle, "if you kill me people will know ichigo for one...mitsuomi went to see shinji" he states, "really...then my puppy knows...good..right?" she states, looking back.

The door opens revealing Ichigo leaning on the door, "every word...sucks for you renji..but don't worry..it only hurts at first" he smirks, flashing a toothy grin. Renji gasps wide eyed, "you too" he states, as yoruichi lets him go and stands behind him. Ichigo chuckles, "yep..it feels good too..besides..i'm a good puppy" he grins. Yoruichi grabs renji from behind with her right grabbing his jaw tilting his head, running her tongue over his neck. Renji flinches feeling her hot breath, "boss..don't do this" he pleads but yoruichi bites into his neck. Renji screams as the blood flows into yoruichi's mouth, his eyes start dim and his head falls. Yoruichi throws him to ground licking her blood stained lips. Yoruichi picks up his phone sending a text to mitsuomi to meet him at his apartment, "aren't you gonna turn him?" ichigo asks, "nope..he's a gift to mitsuomi..now it s time to put our plan into action...pick up the sister and i'll get the fiance" she states, ichigo nods leaving. Yoruichi turns to renji's dead body, "somewhat sweet" she smirks. blowing a kiss.

Mitsuomi sits in a jack in the box eating as his phone beeps, "_geez what now_" he thought, finishing his burger. Mitsuomi reads the text and heads to renji's apartment, he pushes on the door finding it open, "_he always locks his door_" he thought. Mitsuomi gasped seeing renji on the ground, he turns him over seeing the wound on his neck, "not him" he whispers. Mitsuomi get up pulling one of his colts checking the apartment but doesn't notice renji slowly stirring. Renji stands letting a guttral groan as mitsuomi turns see him, "renji?" he questions. Renji turns but his eyes are white and skin pale with his mouth open growling, "renji..this isn't funny...whats going on" mitsuomi states. Renji shuffles forward groaning, "say something" mitsuomi retorts but renji growls. Mitsuomi points his colt, "don't make me shoot...stop" he orders but renji keeps coming. Mitsuomi fires at his kneecap but renji stalks forward. Mitsuomi fires another shot hitting him in the shoulder and renji staggers back but growls lunging at mitsuomi. Renji knocks mitsuomi to ground trying to bite but mitsuomi holds him off, "what the fuck" mitsuomi spits, kicking renji off. Mitsuomi picks up his gun emptying his whole clip into renji, "its like he's a zombie" he whispers. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as renji stands growling, "step aside" a voice states, mitsuomi turns to a revolver pointing at renji. Mitsuomi gets in front of the gun, "wait stop" he states, as renji grabs him from behind ready to tear his throat out. The gun fires hitting renji in the head caising mitsuomi to fall as renji's body turned to ash. Mitsuomi shivers looking up see the man holding the revolver, "D.A. Kuchiki" he whispers, "are you human still" byakuya states, checking mitsuomi.

Mitsuomi gets to his feet, "whats going on..I shot him over and over...like a zombie" he states, "ghoul...it happens when a human is drained by a vampire but not turned" byakuya corrects. Mitsuomi shakes slightly lighting a cigarette, "ghouls...vampires...renji was right" he whispers, "how did you know byakuya?" he adds. Byakuya glares hearing his name like that, "i may be district attorney but i'm also a hunter...my clan has hunted vampires for centuries" he states, "then the thing that attacked and killed rukia..was a" mitsuomi whispers, "rukia is not dead" byakuya states. Mitsuomi gasps shocked, "but..we buried her" he says, "a ruse...my sister is a hunter as well..it was needed to hide our existence from the vampires" byakuya explains. Mitsuomi heads to the door, "where do you think you're going..no one will believe you" byakuya questions, "i'm planning to go and stop this vampire...if you're a hunter then help me" he shot back, "attacking a vampire at night is suicide...wait until dawn" byakuya states. Mitsuomi scoffs, "what if they go after my family..not happening" he states. Byakuya sighs grabbing two clips, "here..they will fit you gun...they are pure silver blessed bullets...when killing ghouls...aim for the heart or the head...now...a word of advice...when we begin our assault..if you are turned..we kill you without hesitation" byakuya states. Mitsuomi turns looking him in the eye, "same goes for you...if..i'm one of them..I won't either" he smirks.

Mitsuomi dials ichigo's number as he hops on his bike, "yo" ichigo anwsers, "ichigo..i need you to meet me at the boss's place" mitsuomi states, "huh why?" ichigo asks. Mitsuomi sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, "renji's dead...but he found evidence..the boss may be involved" he explains, "geez...this fucking crazy...alrite" ichigo replies, hanging up. Mitsuomi then dials his family's number but gets no anwser, "_must be out_" he thought, dialing Isane but got no anwser again. Mitsuomi then dials the hospital, "seireitei general..how may i direct your call?" a person asks, "yes..i need speak to dr kotetsu on the nicu floor" he replies. The line stays silent but then a person picks up, "hantaro here..how can i direct your call?" he asks, "hanataro its me..is Isane around?" mitsuomi asks. The line crackles, "um sorry...she left with Sgt Shihouin about twenty minutes" hanataro replies. Mitsuomi inwardly gasps, "alrite" he says hanging up, mitsuomi speeds down the highway weaving through traffic, "_please be ok_" he thought.

Yoruichi watches from her chair in a hall of her mansion, "be gentle girls..don't turn her yet" she grins. Rangiku, momo, jackie and riruka have been taking turns sinking their fangs into Isane. Kiyone watches next yoruichi, "mistress..when do i get a turn?" she asks. Yoruichi leans down caressing her cheek, "soon..pet" she smirked, stealing a quick kiss. Isane moans on the floor as the four girls giggle around her, "she's mad sexy" jackie states licking her lips, "true but her breasts are not as big as rangiku" momo adds. Riruka leans up smirking as the blood drips down her lips, "sweet..like strawberries" she stated, "mmm...so true" rangiku added biting Isane's right breast. Ichigo meanwhile sits in his charger waiting, the sound of a bike catches his attention. Mitsuomi pulls up as ichigo gets out, "so whats the deal?" ichigo asks, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you" mitsuomi replies. Ichigo looks around points, "yo what are thoses" he states, mitsuomi looks see ten people shuffling forward, "_ghouls_" he thought. Mitsuomi pulls out his colts loading the silver bullet clips, "ichigo..you got any other weapons?" he asks. Ichigo opens his trunk grabbing a Benelli M4 Super 90, "what are they?" he asks. Mitsuomi fires a head shot exploding a ghoul, "i'll expalin later..just shoot!" he shouts. Ichigo and mitsuomi open fire on the ghouls as the lumber forward, mitsuomi loads the last clip as ichigo provides cover. Mitsuomi empties the last of the silver bullets into the remaining ghouls, "hey those bullets were special?" ichigo asks, "yea...but i'm out now" he replies, "Thats too bad" ichigo chuckles. Mitsuomi turns to the but of the shotgun to his head, mitsuomi falls in a heap but before passing out he sees ichigo grinning at him.

Mitsuomi slowly stirs hearing voices, "mistress..let us have him...he smells sweet" one voice states, "no...its her prey" another states. Mitsuomi opens his eyes finding himself kneeling and chained to a pillar in a huge hall, "finally awake" a voice mocks. Mitsuomi struggles against the chains seeing ichigo smirking and the victims now full fledged vampires, "i was fucking blind" he whispers. Ichigo started to laugh, "you're too damn noble..but do not fret..she'll cure you of your problems" he smirks. Mitsuomi looks to see Isane on the ground about eight feet from him, her clothes were ripped and she had bite marks all over her body. Yoruichi appears in front of him grabbing his jaw, "aww my little puppy..I had high hopes for you..but alas...your curiousity is your problem" she smiles, licking his wound. Mitsuomi spits in her face, "you bitch..i trusted you..and you killed kiyone" he hisses. Yoruichi pulls out a tissue wiping her face but punches mitsuomi in the face cutting his cheek. Yoruichi walks over Isane, "did I?" she smirks, as Kiyone appears in the dress she was buried in, a blue and white sundress. Mitsuomi gasped in shock and dismay struggling against the chain but all the while the scar on his chest in starting to throb, "now you get witness Isane's ascension at the hands of her own sister" yoruichi grins. Ichigo walks over running his finger over mitsuomi's cut cheek and licking the finger clean, "hmm...kinda sweet but Isane...whoo...man everybody had a taste...like strawberries" he grins, as the others giggle. Mitsuomi glares growling trying to get free, "you can't break that..after all..you are just human" ichigo mocks, grabbing mitsuomi by his head.

Kiyone lifts Isane to her lap, she unbuttons her dress exposing her left breast, "kiyone stop..don't do this" he pleads. Kiyone looks at him with her glowing red eyes, "she'll become a ghoul otherwise...besides...this way your love will never be broken" she states, caressing Isane's cheek. Isane slowly opens her eyes but barely, "kiyone" she mumbles, "its ok..sis..you need to eat to grow strong" she smiles, cutting her breast. The blood trickles down as she lifts Isane to her breast as if to nurse her. Mitsuomi stares in shock as Isane drinks the blood down. Kiyone lays Isane on the ground as she stops drinking and looks to mitsuomi who is crying, "_what have I done_" she thought, realizing what she has done. Ichigo lets mitsuomi go as the others clap, "well done kiyone...your sister is now one of us" yoruichi smiles. Mitsuomi glares at Kiyone but gasps as a blade erupts from her chest. Kiyone spits blood grabbing the blade, "why?" she utters, turning to ash. Ichigo grins holding a sword, "why..Why!" mitsuomi hisses yanking on the chain. Yoruchi smirks, "why..she served her purpose..all she had to do was turn Isane" she states, kneeling next to Isane who is starting to shiver. Isane's body changes before his eyes, her skin pales and her ears point, "mmm..nice" yoruichi smiles. Isane's eyes fly open revealing red orbs, she starts fondling her breasts as she let out a hunger filled hiss. Mitsuomi tries to break free but can't, all the while his scar throbs more. Isane sits up hissing, "I feel great..better than I've ever felt" she states, "excellent...I bet you're hungry" yoruichi smiles and Isane nods.

Yoruichi snaps her fingers, "Ichigo..bring her in" she orders and Ichigo vanishes but reappears with someone on his shoulder. Mitsuomi stares shocked seeing the girl as ichigo drops her in front of Isane, "Soifon?" he gasps. Ichigo smirks wide, "yep paid a visit to your family's home..you're uncle put up a fight but he started coughing and it was easy to escape" he smiles. Mitsuomi tries again to break free, "bastard...I will kill ALL of you!" he snarls. Yoruichi laughs as do the others, "mitsuomi..you get to watch as the woman you love...turns your precious sister and then together they will drain you dry...I wanted to turn you but that would be useless..so we'll make you a ghoul instead" she stated. Isane stared at mitsuomi curiously, "why are you forsaking this gift...look around...all is death...we can live forever...love forever" she states, crawling over to soifon. Mitsuomi watches Isane lean down sniffing soifon's neck, "Stop...no more...Isane don't do this...please" he cries. Isane looks him in eye the whole time as she opens her mouth exposing her newborn fangs as she leans closer to soifon's neck. Mitsuomi struggles more and more, all the while the scar throbs more and more, "Isane...they killed kiyone after they turned you...please don't do this!" he shouts. Isane stops in her tracks looking at him, "remember..who you are" he pleads. Isane's eyes return to her grey color, "kiyone...they killed her" she whispers but doesn't ichigo appearing behind her. Mitsuomi gasps loudly, "Nooooo!" he shouts as ichigo slash's her back Isane gasps loudly falling next to soifon, "fucking bitch" ichigo hisses.

Mitsuomi grunts pulling on the chain and his body finally starts to respond. The chains start to buckle as he pushes forward with the chains tearing in to his skin. Ichigo laughs watching, "you'd rip your arms off to kill us" he mocks. Mitsuomi's breath becomes more guttrall as he pulls on the chain, "I'm Gonna KILL you" he hisses. Mitsuomi pulls as his arms forward and with a hard pull the chains break shocking all except yoruichi. Mitsuomi collapses to all four as he starts growling and snarling. His muscles start to crack and groan as they expand, "_what is this?_" ichigo thought watching this transformation. Mitsuomi's boots and pants rip as his legs crack and bend becoming hind legs. His shirt rips as his muscles bulk up, his hands crack and extend into claws. Mitsuomi groans become more distorted and animal like as white fur appears on his body. Ichigo backs away as mitsuomi looks up, his mouth full of jagged teeth and his eyes turning gold, "mistress...what is he?" he ask. Yoruichi smirks, "something..i'd thought i'd never see again" she grins. Mitsuomi groans again as his jaw extends into a long jaw housing razor sharp teeth. Ichigo hisses charging but mitsuomi grabs him by the face slamming him into the ground. Mitsuomi punches ichigo into the ground and with a grunt throws him across the hall into a wall. Mitsuomi rears up letting out a mighty wolf howl as his transformation finishes, "A lycan...truly a rarity...and you kept it from me...bad puppy" yoruichi mocks.

To be Continued

A/N...CH3 IS DONE..DID YOU LIKE THE TWIST...SEE THE FALLOUT NEXT CHAPPY


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...CH4 IS LIVE...SORRY FOR THE DELAY

_THOUGHTS/MEMORIES_

**transformed voice**

DISCLAIMER..I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

Ch4

Yoruichi claps her hands as mitsuomi growls and snarls at her, "girls...what we have here...is a lycan...more commonly called a werewolf...and here..i thought they were extinct" she explains. Rangiku and others hiss but dare not approach, mitsoumi drops to all four stalking forward nearing soifon and Isane. Soifon starts stir, "_what happened?_" she thought, sitting up and seeing the white wolf. The wolf nears her growling but relented sniffing her, "_i've seen this wolf before_" she thought, staring. A memory popped in her head, she saw herself as a child running franticly in the woods being chased by a white wolf.

_Flashback _

_Soifon screamed as a white wolf chased her but as she neared a clearing, "soifon...where are you?" a voice shouted. Soifon recognized the voice, "Daddy" she wailed. Jushiro ran up as the wolf charged but managed to shoot the wolf and it ran off. The next day Soifon woke up to find out her brother had been hurt, "how could this happen?" she heard a voice said. Soifon neared his room hearing voices, "i don't know retsu...how could he awaken..we were careful" a voice says but soifon recognizes as her dad. Soifon hides in a corner as her parents leave mitsuomi's room and peers in seeing him bandaged on his chest, "brother you awake?" she asks but mitsuomi only snores. The days goes by and soifon sees her brother's scar on his chest, it looks like a burn from a shot but was told it came from falling out a tree._

_End Flashback_

Soifon gasps remembering, "_that wolf...my brother_" she thought, as the wolf ran its nose over her cheek. The wolf's demeanor was calm but quickly changes as it locked eyes with yoruichi, "whats going on?" soifon asked. Yoruichi smirked as she approached but the wolf got in front of soifon and Isane growling. Soifon saw Isane and gasps loudly, "Isane...wake up" she states. The wolf looks back at her letting a bark as if to say get out of here. Isane slowly stirs as soifon helps her up and the two try to escape but jackie lunges at them. Mitsuomi lunges jaws open catching jackie in them, she claws at his face but he clamps down harder. Jackie gurgles blood as mitsuomi goes for her neck ripping out her throat, the others gasps a jackie turns to dust. Mitsuomi growls bearing his teeth as the blood drips down, "impressive..how will you fare against all three...girls kill him" yoruichi smiles. Rangiku and the others grin hissing as they attack mitsuomi from all sides. Mitsuomi snarls and snorts fighting off the vampires. Riruka is the second to fall as she is decapitated by a claw swipe. Rangiku jumps on his back biting his shoulder but he shakes her off, clawing her to pieces. Momo gasps backing away in fright as mitsuomi stalks forward but her eyes widen as hand erupts from her chest, "mistress why?" she gurgles, turning to dust. Yoruichi smirks licking the blood from her fingers, "how careless of me...mitsuomi..you surprise me...a werewolf...you managed to kill my coven but no matter...I'll kill you now" she smiles, as her eyes start to glow. Yoruchi's muscles expand and her clothes rip as her body morphes in a large black panther, "**now my puppy...how will you fare**" she snarls.

(**song playing...the beast at our doors...groove addicits**)

Mitsuomi and Yoruichi slowly circle each other snarling and hissing, both charging leaping as they become entangled clawing and biting at each others flesh as they roll on the ground. Yoruichi goes for his throat but mitsuomi kicks her off, he charges again rolling on the ground with her as the blood flies. Yoruichi this time catches his throat but mitsuomi wiggles free but she bumrushes him to the ground. Mitsuomi gets to his feet growling and snarling, he lunges as she charges biting into her mid section but yoruichi claws him in the face, "**you fight like proper wolf**" she growls. Mitsuomi and yoruichi charging circling as yoruichi bites down on his left thigh but mitsuomi goes for the mid section clamping down. Yoruichi wails getting free as she gingerly backs away. The blood drips like slow faucet as mitsuomi stalks forward bleeding heavily himself. Mitsuomi runs leaping but before he can attack, a shot echoes throwing him. Yoruichi looks seeing ichigo on his feet with the benilli m4 in his hand, "fucking dog...Mistress escape" he hisses. Yoruichi's body shrinks into small cat and she runs off. Ichigo fires shot after shot but mitsuomi dodges, "take this" he growls, throwing a flashbang. Mitsuomi skitters back as the light dies down but ichigo is gone. Mitsuomi growls letting out a huge howl, "**AWOOOOOOOO**" in the quiet hall. (**song ends**)

Soifon and Isane reach the outside of the manison, "soifon put me down" isane whispers.

"Its ok..we're almost free" soifon responds but stops hearing the howl. Isane's eyes start glow red, "no..put me down!" she shouts, pushing soifon away. Isane gets to her feet hissing bearing her fangs, as soifon back away, "soifon..i'm hungry...let me drink your sweet nectar" she hisses, lunging. Isane pins soifon to the ground as she inches closer but stops gasping, "no...no...this is not me..soifon..help me" she whispers. A car pulls up behind them and two people exit, "Soifon!" one shouts. Soifon turns seeing her mother and father, "mom...dad...help isane is sick!" she shouts. Isane collaspes again shaking, "Isane...soifon" jushiro states.

"Honey..she's been turned" retsu states, checking Isane's vitals. Jushiro looks around, "my god...soifon..where's mitsuomi?" he asks.

"I don't know...but dad that white wolf is back..." soifon states. Jushiro and retsu gasps, "now tell me the truth...are my brother and that wolf the same?" soifon asks. Jushiro stays silent but sighs, "yes...and i'll explain later..but right now we need to focus on Isane" jushiro replies. Retsu grabs a scapel from her bag and cuts her palm, "Isane drink" she states. Isane opens her mouth as the blood drips down her throat, soifon gasps in shock seeing this, "mom...vampires are real?" she asks.

"yes...Isane is now a vampire" retsu replies. Isane closes her mouth sighing and sits up, "thank you...but what have I done?" she whispers but gasps pointing.

The groups turns seeing a large white wolf stained in blood growling, "mitsuomi" jushiro whispers. Isane gasps shocked, "that wolf is mitsuomi but how?" she asks.

"Later..right we need to back away...Slow" jushiro states. Retsu helps Isane to her feet drapping a coat over her ripped clothes. The wolf snarls bearing its teeth and growls seeing jushiro, "he must now remember the shot i gave him" jushiro states, blocking soifon and retsu. The wolf stalks forward snarling but stops seeing Isane as she blocks jushiro, "stop this..its over...don't hurt anymore" she pleads. The wolf slowly walks forward stopping in front of her, "honey..its ok" she whispers hugging the wolf. The wolf whines then lets out a sorrowful howl, as it shrinks reverting into a bloody mitsuomi, "Isane?" he whispers. Isane hugs him as the sun rises, "its alrite" she whispers. As they collapses in a heap, "brother!" sofion shouts, as she and retsu check them.

Mitsuomi slowly stirs around midday, "_where am i_" he thought, looking around and seeing he's lying on a futon. Mitsuomi looks down on chest to see it bandage up to his neck and throat, his arms and legs as well, "_wait...last night_" he thought, as the memories flashback. Mitsuomi grabs his head as the memories flood back, "it was me...Isane" he whispered, seeing her next him to alseep but looks seeing the sun on her face. Mitsuomi grabs the cover shielding her form causing Isane to yelp and push him off knocking him into a wall. The noise alerts Retsu and the others, they open the door seeing mitsuuomi sprawled on the floor and Isane hiding from the sun. Soifon starts laughing as mitsuomi straightens up, "something wrong?" she asks but both reply "No" in unison. Retsu checks his wounds seeing that they are almost healed, "you're healing quick..must be because of that" she stated. Both mitsuomi and Isane's demeanor turned sad, "_just what have we become_" mitsuomi thought. Jushiro came in next sitting next to him, "i take it you have questions?" he asked. Mitsuomi scratched his cheek, "yea...what am I?" he replies. Jushiro clears his throat, "our family is special...we are the clan of the earth...certain members of our clan...awaken as well...werewolves...while others remain normal...the last werewolf in our clan was your great great grandfather...but he couldn't change back...but you managed to return" he explained.

"So werewolves and vampires exist...great whats next frankenstein" mitsuomi commented. Jushiro nodded, "I called a friend of mine and they will arrive tommorrow to better explain to both of you about you're new situations" he added. Isane came out from under the cover seeing that sun wasn't hurting her, "what happens now?...we're not normal anymore" she states.

"Dunno...but we face it together" mitsuomi replies, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Yoruchi sighs looking out the window on the interstate, "something wrong mistress?" ichigo asks.

"Its nothing...I had originally intended to turn both you and mitsuomi...but its better this way...you're more loyal..than him" she states. Ichigo exits the interstate, "yea..all the time i've known him..he's been a loner...i'm amazed Isane has stayed with him...speaking of which...what will we do about her?" he asks. Yoruichi glances his way "nothing...she useless to me...besides my siblings won't care" she repiles. Ichigo pulls up to a huge mansion in a town called Hueco Mundo, "siblings?" he asks.

"Yes..my five siblings...are meeting for the first time in a century...this mansion is the meeting place" she states. Yoruichi and Ichigo exit her mercedes heading to the mansion door, they let in and ushered to a meeting hall with large table where several people are waiting. The servant opens the door, "Now presenting Mistress Yoruichi Shihouin and Ichigo Kurosaki" he states, the people inside turn to them. The first to stand is a young man with brown eyes and wavy shoulder length black hair, "thats Skukuro Tsukishima..the oldest" yoruichi states. The second to stand is young man with black hair and piercing green eyes and a young woman with long auburn hair, "thats Ulquiorra Cifer and his wife Orihime Cifer" she explains. The third to stand is a young woman with long green hair, "this is Neliel tu Odelschwanck...third youngest" yoruichi states. The fourth to stand is a tall man with short white hair and curved up eyebrows with red eyes, "Jin Kariya..second oldest" yoruichi states. The last to stand is a young woman with long teal hair wearing a purple and white qipao, "Yoshi...second youngest...while...I am the baby" she states.

Tsukishima raises a glass of blood red wine, "it pleases me..to see our sister in good health...also welcome ichigo..to our family" he states. The others raise glasses saluting them, "so sister..why are you so late...plus you said you had a bigger coven?" kariya asks. Yoruichi sighs sitting down, "i ran into an unexpected problem...a Lycan" she states. Nel and Tsukishima gasp while yoshi grins, "a wolf..nice..can't wait to kill him" yoshi says. Cifer glances yoruichi's way "I see..a lycan...was it forminable?" he asks. Yoruichi rubs her side, "quite...and he's a white wolf" she replies. Uqluiorra inwardly gasps hearing that revelation, "sister...have no fear..lycans are few number and pose no threat" nel states. Yoruichi nods and the six continue their reunion, "_no threat..ha_" ichigo thought.

Mitsuomi sits in the back courtyard smoking when a soifon approached, "so bro..how is it being a dog now?" she asks. Mitsuomi glares witha soft growl "i'm not a dog..wolf...wolf..sis" he replies. Soifon sits next to him holding a ball, "really..the lets test it" she smiles, throwing the ball. Mitsuomi jumped chasing it but as he went to grab it realized what happened, "thats not funny..sis" he states, bringing the ball back. Soifon pats his head, "good boy...good boy" she smiles but he slaps her hand away, "stop..i'm not a dog" he replies. Soifon extends her hand, "shake" she states and mitsuomi shakes, "stop that!" he huffs. Jushiro comes out just as soifon throws the ball again and mitsuomi chases it, "_if he had a tail..it would be wagging_" he thought.

"Mitsuomi..my friends are here..come inside" he half shouts. Mitsuomi throws the ball to soifon heading inside, "dear..thats mean" jushiro scolds but when mitsuomi is gone, he smiles with a thumbs up. Mitsuomi enters the living room finding Isane, Retsu and six people, "mitsuomi..this Tia Harribel...Coyote Stark...and they are Lilynette Gingerbuck...Mila rose Franceska...Cyan Sun-sun and Emilou Apacci" retsu explains.

Tia had blond hair with shimmering emerald eyes with a black business suit on. Sun-Sun had long olive hair and with long sleeve black dress and one sleeve covering her mouth. Apacci had two diffrent color eyes and blue hair wearing brown cargo pants and red sleevless motorcycle jacket. Mila rose had wavy long black hair with a red knee high skirt and black blouse. Mitsuomi noticed all three girls seemed very loyal to tia. Stark intrigued him the most with his lazy expression and casual clothes but lilynette was bothering him, she had light green hair with light pink eyes and seemed upset seeing him, "so you're the new pup?" she asks. Mitsuomi takes a slight offense, "don't push it lilynette" stark yawns. Stark gets up heading outside, "lets talk outside..need some sun" he states. Mitsuomi, Stark and Lilynette head outside while tia and Isane talk inside, "i take it you're a werewolf like me?" mitsuomi asks. Stark rubs his chin, "yea...me and her" he states, pointing to lilynette while she chases birds. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette, "so shoot...what do you wanna know?" stark asks.

"Werewolves are real...movies...books and games portrays them as violent blood thirsty monsters to shirtless pretty boys" mitsuomi states. Stark started to chuckle, "yea..but its good to be unpredicable...right?" he says.

"Yea..maybe you're right" mitsuomi repiles. Stark rubs his eye, "you're uncle told me...that you're a white wolf?" he asks. Mitsuomi rubs his head taking a drag, "I guess" he replies.

"Very rare...most of us wolves are grey or brown..maybe black but white..is rare...the last white werewolf was years ago...she was a natural leader" stark explains, while the two keep talking.

Isane sits fidgetting while Tia stares at her, "stop fidgetting...you're a vampire now" appaci hisses. Isane jumps slightly, "sorry..this new to me" she replies.

"Stop it appaci...she only been a vampire for a few hours" mila rose scolds.

"Shut up bitch" appaci snaps. Mila rose and Appaci hiss at each other, "stop you two..we're in their home..at least act like women" sun-sun states.

"Stay Outta This Sun-Sun!" both shout. Tia glances back, "stop girls" she states and all three stiffen, "now..ms kotetsu...you seem very nervous...don't be...we are to help you...i've known jushiro and retsu a long time...so any questions you have..feel free to ask" she adds. Retsu places a tray of freshly brewed tea taking her seat next to Isane. Who watches tia take a glass and sip the tea, "so..we can eat normal food?" isane finally asks. Tia places to cup back on the saucer, "yes..we can eat food...little amounts surfice..but blood is our main source...do not worry..we don't kill...we take just enough...the experience is pleasing to both...but some kill senselessly...ones like yoruichi" she explains. Isane takes cup drinking the soothing tea, "the sun?...crosses?" she asks.

"The sun renders us weak but is not fatal...and crosses will not hurt us...but silver hurts us as well as werewolves" tia explains. Isane looks out the window seeing mitsuomi and lilynette fighting over a stick and soifon laughing while stark lies on the porch, "i don't know if..i could hurt someone...even to feed" she whispers. Tia looks out window, "then if you need to feed..drink from your beloved...werewolf blood can be quite sweet and satistfiying" she states. Isane notices tia is staring at stark, "do love stark..ms tia?" she asks. Tia starts to blush, "I do...coyote and i have been together for years...lycans are fiecrely loyal to their pack and those they love" she replies.

Mitsuomi huffs sitting down as lilynette waves the stick, "what about soifon..will she becomes like us?" he asks. Stark shruggs his shoulders "dunno...most of your family is normal..one can only wonder" he replies. Soifon taps mitsuomi's head, "so mr coyote..how did my bro change?" she asked. Liynette ran up, "i'll explain..we lycans change due to our emotions...anger...sex...but not from the moon like in movies...it holds no sway but some of us have learned to change at will" she explains. Soifon and mitsuomi nod as Tia and Isane exit to the courtyard, "are you ready to depart beloved?" tia asks. Stark yawns sitting up, "yea...oh we live in a town called Las noches...come visit when you get a chance...there is a big forest to run through" he states and the group their goodbyes. Mitsuomi and Isane decided to head to their apartment to get used to their new lives. Mitsuomi unlocks the door seeing a message on their anwsering machine, "hey its me kiyone...just wanted to say..i'm going to the movies..be home late...see ya sis..much love" the msg read. Isane started to tear up hearing her sister's final words, "she's really gone" she whispers.

"I know but she will always be here" he replies, pointing to her heart. Isane takes a shower then heads to bed but mitsuomi decides to head to the precinct and find out about yoruichi.

Mitsuomi arrives at his office to find someone inside, "thought I smelled a rat" he smirked. The man stood up adjusting his glasses, "ishida...why is Internal Affairs here?" mitsuomi asks.

"It concerns your partner and boss...both have vanished without a trace" uryu states. Mitsuomi leans on the door frame, "news to me...we haven't spoken since the other day" he states.

"I see...did it concern renji abarai's death...we checked your phone records...you talked to both last night...what about?" uryu questions. Mitsuomi glares, "you rats work fast...renji wanted to see me but he wasn't home...as for ichigo..we were going to the boss's house but he backed out" he replies. Uryu fixes his glasses again, "Sgt. Yoruichi Shihouin is under investigation by D.A. Kuchiki...your partner is as well...if you are involved..I will find out" he states.

"Do what you have to do" mitsuomi replies, as uryu brushes past. Mitsuomi sat at his desk going through his files, "_they cut bait already...it'll be tough to find them...i may have to work with byakuya but if he finds about Isane..it may cause trouble_" he thought. A cop opens the door telling him that Chief Kyoraku wanted to see him and mitsuomi heads to the 5th floor, "come in" a voice stated, as he knocked. Mitsuomi opened the door to find shunsui as his desk with his secretary Nanao Ise standing next to him and byakuya seated, "detective...thank you for coming..please sit" shunsui states. Mitsuomi closes the door, "naw...i'll stand...is there a problem chief?" he asks. Shunsui sighs leaning back, "D.A. Kuchiki has launched an internal investigation of Sgt Shihouin's dealings and her possible involvement in these murders..including two of our own" he explains. Mitsuomi glances at byakuya, "the boss kept us in the dark about alot of things...but to say she's involved..." he states. Byakuya clears his throat, "you and kurosaki were handpicked by her..both of you are young for detectives but loyal to her...so it would be no shock to cover things up for her...for sexual favors" byakuya states. Mitsuomi bites his lip, "I resent your Accusations...I have a fiance...and that would never happen" he spat.

"Please calm down...dectective...until the investigation is done...you are suspended til further notice...please your badge and gun" nanao states. Mitsuomi sighs pulling out his badge placing it on the desk. Mitsuomi pulls his colt taking out the clip and ejects the bullet in the chamber, "you're a god cop kiriyu..just bear with this" shunsui states.

"For you chief..no one else" he states, giving a glare to byakuya as he left. Mitsuomi went to his office grabbing a few personal things but as he arrived at the elevator, "kiriyu a word" byakuya asks. Mitsuomi pushes the button, "what about..i'm not turned you know...so leave me alone" he states.

"Then you failed...she escaped" byakuya asks.

"Yea..but not before turning Isane" mitsuomi states. Byakuya glares hearing this, "then she must die" he stated. Mitsuomi started to growl, "if you or someone from your clan tries to lay a finger on her...i'll bury each one" he snarls. The elevator dings as he enters mitsuomi turns to byakuya bearing his teeth, "a word of warning...she is protected by a big white dog" he snarls, as the doors close.

Mitsuomi arrives home finding Isane on the sofa watching tv and she sees the box of stuff, "what happened?" she asked.

"Suspended...leave it at that" he replies dropping the box at the door. Mitsuomi plops on the sofa sighing, "feeling better?" he asks. Isane starts to fidget blushing, "a little but..." she whispers. Mitsuomi raises an eyebrow smirking, "ohh..i see you wanna taste my blood...i heard what ms tia said...if thats the case..then take what you need..stark told me its no thing" he smiles. Isane blushes kissing his cheek as she straddles him and tilts his head back. Isane runs her tongue on his neck finally biting down. Mitsuomi blushes softly moaning as Isane drinks his blood. Mitsuomi feels his erection growing as Isane releases panting with blood dripping down her lips, "_its sweet_" she thought Mitsuomi picked her up taking her into their bedroom, "my turn dear..now..you me pleasure" he smiles. Mitsuomi places her on the bed pulling off her shorts and panties. Isane pulls off her top as mitsuomi begins licking her pussy. Isane moans as mitsuomi licks and sucks her cilt, she fondles her breasts licking her harden nipples. Mitsuomi continued his assault as Isane's wet hole leaked milky fluids, "ahh..mmm...faster" she hissed, as he added two fingers. Isane's moans picked up in pitch as she felt her climax approaching, "i'm..com...I'm coming" she wailed, as her body bucked and arched. Mitsuomi pulled down his jeans and underwear, he stood as his ten inch member pulsed. Isane cracked a smirk inviting him to stick it inside her, "I see becoming a vampire has made you more seductive...and bold" he smiles. Mitsuomi crawled into bed sliding his member into her wet tight hole. Isane gripped his back as she started moving her hips, "mmm...tia told me...sexually our senses are amplifed" she moaned, wrapping her legs around him. Mitsuomi picked up speed sucking on her tits as they flopped back and forth. Isane kissed him deeply as their tongues did battle, "mmm..oh...mmm" she moaned, biting him again on his shoulder. Mitsuomi hissed but kept his pace pumping faster. Isane moaned louder and louder with each thrust and with hard final thrust came inside her filling her up.

Mitsuomi felt a trickle on his back and found that Isane had clawed his back, "princess..you like rough huh?" he smirks, kissing her again. Isane returned from the bathroom and climbed back into bed resting her head on his chest, "so what now..you're suspended?" she asked. Mitsuomi ran his fingers through her silver locks "dunno...till this is done...i'm on the bench...what the hospital?" he replies. Isane sighs flicking her hair, "I'm taking some time off...my supervisor thought it would be best" she repiles.

"Well we can go visit Ms Tia and Coyote...they did invite..plus we can better learn about ourselves" he states and she nods.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CH4 IS DONE...THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY..I'M REALLY IMPRESSED HOW MANY PEOPLE...WHO HAVE READ IT THANK YOU ALL...MY NEXT UPDATE MAY BE DELAYED FOR A AWHILE..I HAVE NOT LOST INTEREST BUT WITH MY WORK SCHEDULE AND OTHER STORIES..WELL ITS HARD TO CATCH EM UP...ANY IDEAS ARE GREAT WELCOMED...THANK YOU AND STAY FROSTY


	5. Interlude

**Interlude**

**I decided to do an intelude for this Story...well because..i need your opinion and update on this story...chapter **

**5 ****is coming along kinda slow..any advice is greatly welcomed...second..this story has reached over 1000 **

**views..that has shock me for a story i was came up with randomly...Thank you so much for the support..also**

** i**** will do another interlude to anwser any question..so ask away...Lastly Thank you so much for the continued support...Peace!**


End file.
